Hall of Fame
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Everyone has their beginnings these are two stories that made to the Hall of Fame. Warnings are inside the story.


**AN: Something random and I hope you guys like it. Zero is a girl I repeat Zero is a girl. Kaname is very OOC'S and same with Zero. Also, there will be gay slurs, but it will be brief. **

**/**

As the sun rise two different household wakes up to start their day. One was future ballerina star and the other was future boxing champion. Though their morning ritual were little different from one another. We start off with ballerina they're without doubt different from the rest of ballerina for she is a he and he is deaf, so he can only sign for communication. He lives with his father his mother died during her delivery of their second child, but the baby didn't make either. The boy who now sixteen is now practicing to be next star in ballet world; he always mock by his peers for being girly and doing girls stuffs, but he did it for his deceased mother, for when he was little he always see her dance and she amazing she was graceful as swan, and so he decide to follows his mother's footstep to be ballerina. The only memory he had was her charm bracelet. The boy's name is Kaname Kuran. He was awakened by his father Haruka Kuran he supported and loved.

We look at future boxing star as you can guess he is a she. She was being raised by tough-loved godfather Toga Yagari. She lost her parents in car accident and the accident put her identical twin sister in coma. The boxer will always check the hospital if today was the day that her sister will wake up, but nothing never changes though the boxer never loses faith. She train day in and day out never stopping; she was inspired by her father he was world champion boxer having lion's heart and fist of steel no man stood chance against her father. Now that he was gone it was up to her to gain world champion title back for him. She was mock by adults mostly female telling her that was boy sport and no lady should play that sport. Though she never listens and she follows her father's footstep. The only thing she had for memory of her father was his dog tagged that had his named. The girl's name is Zero Kiryu. She was awakened by Toga Yagari he was hard ball, but he did love her as daughter.

They meet by accident Kaname got jump by the local thugs calling him faggot and gay saying he was no man. Then he was saved by Zero let just say the thugs will never bother Kaname ever again, but that didn't mean Zero leave the fight without cuts bruise she was badly beat up. Kaname panic at sight of savior; he didn't know how to say thank you, and she was about to leave.

"Hey, are you coming?" His savior asks looking at him. His savior had short silver hair, five earrings, black inked tattoo with design of a cross with four daggers pointing to the center of the cross on her left side of her neck, and shiny dog tagged that hung around her neck. She was wearing black basketball shorts and unzips black sleeveless hoodie under the hoodie she was wearing grey wife beater shirt as Kaname stared at Zero's choice of clothes and looks. Zero sigh as she start to leave Kaname behind he quickly got up and follows her as he clutched his gym bag. His tights were ripped from the kicking.

"I'm guessing you have spared of tights in your bag?" Zero asks looking nervous ballet dancer. Kaname look bit confuse but nod for reinsurance. Zero can already tell he was going follow her around like lost puppy, but she didn't mind the company. They walk in complete silence. From that day on Zero walk Kaname to the dance studio and back to home. Zero found something new to fight for and its name was Kaname the two became close friends and they help each other in their training. Both got to meet each guardian Haruka had heart attack when he meet Zero. Yagari was surprise that Zero could make friends though he thinks Kaname was gay, but Zero defends Kaname's straightness. Zero learn to sign at first it was difficult but she slowly understood it. Slowly their friendship bloom into beautiful rose.

**/**

**AN: What do you think? Please leave review or PM for question or concern. Sorry for the short ending. I'll see you guys later. **


End file.
